Abstract: Research Education Component (REC) The mission of the University of Southern California (USC) Alzheimer?s disease research center (ADRC) Research Education Core (REC) is to direct the scientific careers of scientists from diverse disciplines into a career in Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD) research in general, and an emphasis on age-associated vascular/metabolic processes that affects ADRD risk in the Latinx population in Los Angeles County. Obesity, diabetes, dyslipidemia and hypertension have been found at disproportionally high rates in Latinx communities. These metabolic and vascular risk factors have also been associated with an increased AD incidence and age-related cognitive decline. However, very few interventions have been designed to target the risk factors specific to these populations. We propose to center our REC training program on areas that are focused on Latinx elderly brain health by leveraging existing research programs at USC focused on AD risk in ethnic minorities. To achieve our aims, we have partnered with several ADRD and Aging training programs that actively engage scientists from under-represented ethnic groups that we aim to integrate into our program. We have three Specific Aims. First, support ADRC scientists through multidisciplinary training program, pilot funding and an annual symposium. Second, support the career development of up to three post-doctoral investigators from under-represented minority researchers who have shown remarkable professional promise for a 2-year post-doctoral fellowship sponsored by the USC provost office. Third, monitor the progress of ADRC scientists during the period of the award as well as through their early career milestones (e.g., receipt of an independent grant). ADRC scientist alumni will be supported in continued involvement in activities that support and improve both their career options and the experience of the next cohort of pilot grantees.